Momentum in vita nostra
by daxy
Summary: Moments for Horatio, Eric and their daughter. As well as the others.-SLASH-Sequel to A New Chapter In Life-
1. Birthday Girl

"Our daughter is sneaking past our bedroom." Eric chuckled low as he snuggled closer to Horatio.

Horatio yawned and opened his eyes. It was Daiyu's birthday, today she turned two-years-old. Daiyu was so curious at what she would get and was already up, even though it was only seven in the morning.

"And she is peeking inside to see if we're still asleep." Eric whispered.

"She is such an early-riser." Horatio smiled, "We should get up and give her breakfast."

"She will want her gifts first."

"She'll have to wait until after breakfast." Horatio smiled, "And we have to get ready for the party."

"Daddy?" Daiyu asked from the doorway, she of course meant both of her daddies when she said daddy to them at the same time.

"Yes sweetie?" Eric smiled and rolled around to face his daughter.

Daiyu grinned and jumped up in bed. She hugged her fathers and then just looked at them. When neither Eric nor Horatio said anything, Daiyu sighed and pointed at the gifts in the bedroom.

"Open pesent?" She asked.

"After breakfast." Horatio smiled, "Come on angel, let's have breakfast and then throw flour on daddy Eric."

"Hey, no ganging up on me!" Eric laughed.

"Yes." Both husband and daughter replied.

Eric laughed and threw a pillow at Horatio. Daiyu ran to the kitchen and Horatio followed. Eric decided to take a shower first and then join his family in the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen he was bombarded with flour, just like Horatio had said.

"Ha-ha! We got you!" Horatio smirked, "Good work angel."

Daiyu laughed and then hugged Eric.

"Now daddy has to go shower again." Eric smiled, "And so does the birthday girl."

"Affer beakfas." Daiyu said firmly.

"After breakfast it is." Eric agreed.

The family sat down to eat breakfast and Daiyu asked what her gifts were.

"Doggy?" She asked.

"Nope, no dog." Horatio smiled.

"Barbie?"

"Maybe." Eric grinned.

"Teddy?"

"My my, aren't we curious today." Horatio chuckled, "Tell you what, why don't daddy Eric help you take a bath and then you can open your gifts?"

"Yay!" Daiyu exclaimed and grabbed Eric's hand.

While Eric and Daiyu took a bath, Horatio put the gifts in the living room. At lunch, the rest of the family would arrive and Daiyu would get more gifts. Especially from Aunt Natalia, who she had wrapped around her little finger. Natalia and Frank's five month old son Elliot also his his parents wrapped around his fingers.

"Open now daddy?" Daiyu asked as she ran out from her bedroom with a cute yellow dress on.

"Absolutely." Horatio smiled.

Eric grabbed a camera and sat down on the couch with his husband as their daughter tore the paper off from her gifts. She picked the biggest one first.

"Pony!" She exclaimed and hugged her fathers.

Eric and Horatio had bought Daiyu a little pony made of wood with wheels. Daiyu loved horses more than any other thing in the world.

"Was his name?" She asked.

"You can name him." Eric smiled, "Or her."

"Ally!" Daiyu decided and then tore the paper off another gift.

She gasped as she saw a bath ring. After that Daiyu opened the rest of the gifts. She got a three different dolls and she named then after her Aunts, Calleigh, Natalia and Alexx, although when Daiyu said them it was, Cawwi, Natty and Ales. Daiyu also got some toys that were a part of farm-package that she had wanted for months. She now had horses, cows and pigs, a farmer and a barn.

**-I-**

At lunch the adults were sitting by the table as the kids played with Daiyu's toys. Everyone wanted to try the pony and play with the farm animals. Everyone except little Elliot, who was asleep in his father's arms.

"Look daddy, a pig!" Caleb exclaimed and showed Jason all the toys that Daiyu had got.

Daiyu had got more gifts from the rest of the family, such as a cartoon movie, a plastic diving gear so she could pretend she was like Eric, and then she got a water camera. After Horatio had showed her how to use the camera, Daiyu had run around squirting water on everyone and then given it to Riley to do the same.

"I hope she figures out that she should take ice cold water and squirt it on you to wake you guys up." Frank smirked, "I'm going to teach her so many evil pranks."

"If you do that I will teach Elliot to drive at age 12." Horatio chuckled, "And then let him drive inside your house."

"You won't have a chance, Natalia will kill you if you do." Frank said.

"And you wouldn't?" Natalia asked.

"No, I want to watch as you tech H a lesson."  
"Have you guys thought about adopting a child again?" Valera asked.

"Not yet, maybe if Daiyu asks for it." Horatio shrugged, "What about you? Any more kids on the way?"

"Uh oh, not for the coming five years or so." Valera smiled.

Having triplets was both a blessing and hard. Especially since all three children had so much energy and a father who allowed everything. No, Jason would be tough with the kids when he had too.

Jan and Daiyu burst in to the room on the pony, Daiyu was pushing the pony and Jan was sitting on it, laughing. They spun around in the room and then left with their parents telling them to slow down before someone got hurt.

**-I-**

After a whole day of playing with her cousins and new toys, Daiyu was completely exhausted and had fallen asleep in Horatio's arms while watching the movie she got. She hadn't been able to keep her eyes open for more than four minutes.

Horatio was also tired and almost fell asleep as well, when he heard the noise of a photo being taken. He looked up to see a smiling Eric.

"You two looked so cute. This goes in to our family album for sure." Eric grinned and showed Horatio the photo.

"I think it's time this little angel goes to bed." Horatio smiled and carried Daiyu to her bedroom. Eric and Horatio kissed her goodnight and then left to go to their own bed.

"Do you think we should adopt again?" Eric asked before Horatio managed to fall asleep.

"If Daiyu wants it too. I would love too, but she has to be on this decision as well."

"Should we ask her?" Eric asked.

"I think maybe we could wait and see if she ask us." Horatio smiled, "I love you, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Eric smiled and watched Horatio fall asleep.

Eric wasn't tired yet. He grinned as he heard Daiyu wake up and play with her farm animals. Eric slowly got out of bed and opened the door to his daughter's room. Daiyu stopped what she was doing and looked at her father.

"I thought you were sleeping." Eric smiled, "Did you trick us?"

"No." Daiyu said, "Daddy no bedtime story."

"Oh yes, we forgot to read it. How about I read one to you now?" Eric asked.

Daiyu nodded and jumped down in her bed. Eric sat down beside her and started reading her favorite story, Robin Hood. Daiyu fell asleep after half the story and by that time Eric was so tired that he decided to just close his eyes for a moment and rest.

Horatio found his husband and daughter sleeping next to each other two hours later and snapped a photo.

"This is one is also going in to the family album." He grinned and then managed to lead a half-sleeping Eric to their own bed.

_**AN: Please review!**_


	2. Ex girlfriends

It was a sunny Saturday and Eric and Daiyu were going to the mall to buy some clothes for her as well as food for the empty fridge and freezer at home. Daiyu was holding Eric's hand as she walked next to him. Horatio wasn't with them, because he had been called in to work.

The first stop for father and daughter was at a clothes-store. Daiyu picked out several dresses that she wanted to try and trousers. Daiyu loved yellow and pink dresses, but black and green trousers.

"Dis daddy?" She asked and held up a pink dress with flowers on.

"Oh it's beautiful, let's try it on." Eric smiled and helped Daiyu try the dress.

Eric already knew what size she had, but Daiyu loved trying on clothes and it was a good way to make sure that the clothes would fit.

"No daddy." Daiyu said as she had the dress on her.

"Not good? Okay, let's try another one." Eric said.

Daiyu picked out another pink dress with a yellow ribbon to it. This one she loved. Then she picked out a green pair of trousers.

"Geen!" She exclaimed and laughed as she tried the trousers.

"You like it?" Eric asked and Daiyu nodded, "Alright, we'll buy it."

An hour and one full shopping bag later, Eric and Daiyu were on their way to the grocery store. That's when they ran in to one of Eric's ex-girlfriends. Eric was bisexual so he had had girlfriends before he started dating Horatio. This particular woman that stood in front of him, was someone he didn't want to see again.

"Eric! It's great to see you again." The woman smiled.

She had seen Eric by the milk shelf. Eric faked a smile and hugged the woman.

"Jasmine, nice you see you." Eric said.

"How have things been?" She asked, "It's been what? Five years since we saw each other last time."

"Something like that yes." Eric nodded, "Um, things have been great. I'm married and have a daughter."

Jasmine nodded and smiled down at Daiyu. The little girl hid behind her father's legs.

"Who is the lucky girl you married?" Jasmine asked and Eric noticed the icy tone her voice had.

"Um, well, _his_ name is Horatio." Eric said, he wasn't ashamed of who he was or what his life was like. But he knew that Jasmine wouldn't fancy the thought of Eric in a gay relationship.

"_He_? Huh, so you're gay huh?"

"No, bi actually." Eric said.

"And you're married to a guy? And have a daughter?" Jasmine asked in disbelief.

"Exactly." Eric smirked, "How about you? Any new man in your life."

"No, but I were to find one I would make sure he _only_ liked _women_." Jasmine said, making her point clear.

Eric boiled on the inside with anger. He could think of a number of things to say to Jasmine, but he wouldn't say it in front of his daughter.

"Daddy." Daiyu whined and pulled Eric's hand.

She was tired of waiting for the two adults to stop talking.

"What does she call your boyfriend, mommy?" Jasmine asked.

"No, she calls him daddy."

"And where is her _mother_?" Jasmine asked.

"Jasmine, stop it. She has several mother figures in the family." Eric sighed and rolled his eyes.

He turned to leave, but Jasmine stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"You actually prefer a guy to me?" She asked, "I mean come on Eric, what happened between us?"

"You happened. Your ego and selfishness." Eric growled, "Now, get your hand off me."

Eric left with Daiyu and stopped at the spice shelf. He could see Jasmine watching him and he sighed heavily.

"Oh my god! Eric Delko?" A female voice exclaimed from behind Eric.

Eric turned around and came face to face with another one of his exes. Elsie.

"Elsie, hi!" Eric smiled.

"Wow, I can't believe it! Eric Delko with a child." Elsie grinned, "Who is the lucky girl you have this child with?"

"It's a he." Eric sighed, "We're married and have adopted this beautiful angel."

Unlike Jasmine, Elsie wasn't biased and she had several gay friends with children. Elsie looked surprised at Eric and bent down to say hello to Daiyu.

"Hello." Elsie smiled, "I'm Elsie."

"Daiyu." Daiyu said and looked up at her father.

"Wow, a lot has happened in the last seven years." Elsie smiled, "Oh, I got to go. But it was nice seeing you."

"You too." Eric smiled and waved goodbye, "Please don't let me meet anymore of my exes."

"Was ex?" Daiyu asked.

"Oh uh, it's a um, someone daddy once loved, but not anymore." Eric explained, he hoped it was good enough.

"Love daddy?" Daiyu asked.

"Yes, of course I love daddy H." Eric grinned.

When Eric and Daiyu stood at the cash desk to pay for their things, Eric saw Jasmine in the cash desk right next to his. She looked at him with disgust and then huffed as she walked away. Eric sighed and prayed to God that he wouldn't run in to another ex today. He cursed the days he had been a player and had a new girl every week.

As Eric put the groceries and clothes in the car, he almost had a heart attack as he heard a familiar voice, that belonged to the mother of a girl he had dated for a year. But that was in high school.

"Oh Eric, how wonderful to see you!" The woman said.

Eric turned around and hugged the older woman.

"Mrs. Bedford." Eric greeted.

"Oh call me Denise. You have a child I see, she must be Asian." Denise smiled and pinched Daiyu's cheeks.

Daiyu hid behind her father's legs again.

"Um, yeah she is from China, but born and raised here." Eric said.

"Is she yours?"

"Yeah she is."

"Oh how wonderful! So you finally settled down with a girl then? Good for you, although Gabriella will be heartbroken to hear this. She still loves you." Denise smiled, "Are you married?"

"Yeah, I've been for a while now." Eric smiled.

"How lovely! With who?"

"Um, with a man." Eric said.

Denise's smile faded, "Oh." She said, "That's um, lovely."

Eric nodded. He knew Denise was faking her smile. What Denise really wanted was for Eric to get back with her daughter Gabriella.

"Well, I have to go Mrs. Bedford, it was nice meeting you." Eric said and got himself and Daiyu inside the car without waiting for a reply.

"Daddy fiends?" Daiyu asked.

"Not really angel, they're not my friends." Eric said and drove home.

**-I-**

"It was not funny H." Eric said as he glared at his laughing husband.

Eric had told Horatio about his day at the mall and everyone he had met. Horatio was laughing so hard that he had tears falling from his eyes.

"I wish I could have seen it!" Horatio grinned, "You did well though. At least they got the worst rejection they could have got."

"Yeah, knowing that I prefer a man to them." Eric chuckled, "But I hope I never meet them again. It's only a matter of time before my old high school class will know that Eric Delko is in a gay relationship."

"I'm sure most of them will have no problem with it. And it's not like you see them every day." Horatio said.

"I haven't met them since we graduated."

"Was ay?" Daiyu asked.

"Gay? It's when two girls or two guys love each other very much and want to live with each other." Horatio smiled, "You understand?"

Daiyu nodded, "Mommy?"

Eric and Horatio glanced at each other. They had known that one day Daiyu would ask where her mom was.

"Um, your mommy is in heaven." Eric said.

"Oh." Daiyu said.

That night after Daiyu had fallen asleep, Eric couldn't help but wonder when the day would come that Daiyu asked why she had to two daddies.

"She will understand we're not her birthparents." Eric sighed, "What if she hates us for it."

"Eric, she already knows that. She was very young when we adopted her, but she knows we're not her real parents." Horatio smiled, "She still loves us."

"What if not having a mother will effect her in a negative way?" Eric asked.

"But she has many mother figures and I know that no one would mine if she started calling... say Calleigh, mommy."

"Maybe Cal's kids will."

"I don't think so. When she is old enough we'll tell her everything about her parents that we know." Horatio smiled, "Everything will work out."

"I hope so." Eric said and gave Horatio a kiss.

_**AN: Please review!**_


	3. This Explains The Bad Mood

Calleigh hurried from the doctor's office to the lab, through the busy streets of Miami. When she arrived at the lab she was in a bad mood after spending an hour in line because someone had run out of gas in the middle of a highway. Unfortunately Eric picked that particular moment to tease Calleigh as he threw a water balloon at her. It was such a hot day and Eric thought that Calleigh needed to cool down.

"Eric Delko if you ever do that again I will chop something off your body!" Calleigh growled and walked passed a stunned Eric.

Eric looked after the blonde as she entered the elevator and disappeared. Then he called Ryan.

"Ryan, Calleigh is in a bad mood. She just threatened to chop something off me." Eric warned.

Ryan laughed out loud and when he still hadn't stopped laugh after two minutes, Eric hung up.

Meanwhile Calleigh was in the locker room and sighed heavily as a happy Valera gave her a hug and told her about the case that had just been solved.

"So now the little boy can go home with his mom and uncle and never have to see his father again, his father was a real jerk by the way." Valera smiled.

"Valera, I have other things to deal with right now." Calleigh sighed and rested her head against her locker.

"Are you sick?"

"No."

"Angry?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Calleigh just gave Valera a look that told her to leave the subject alone. Valera patted her on the shoulder and then left. Calleigh suddenly felt like crying so she sat down and cried on the bench. That's how Horatio found her a few minutes later.

"Calleigh… Eric is scared to death that you're going to chop off a part of his body… Valera is worried that you're sick and Alexx is on her way to talk to you." Horatio said as he sat down next to his ballistic expert.

"I'm fine. I just had a stressful morning." Calleigh said as she wiped her tears away.

"It's seems like there's more than just that." Horatio said softly, "Want to tell me what's really going on?"

"No."

"Calleigh…"

"Horatio, I promise you that everything is fine." Calleigh smiled.

"Alright, I won't push you." Horatio said and gave Calleigh a small kiss on the cheek before leaving her alone.

Calleigh pulled herself together and stepped out of the locker room just as Alexx was about to walk inside. They bumped in to each other and chuckled.

"Calleigh hi, everything okay?"

"Super!" Calleigh lied.

She wasn't feeling very well and had mood swings. On the same time as she was angry, sad and just miserable, she was also incredibly happy.

"Alright…" Alexx said and told Calleigh about some evidence she had found on a body that had been found a few days earlier. Just as Alexx finished talking, Calleigh ran in to the ladies room and bent over a toilet to empty everything that was in her stomach.

"Cal baby, please you are not fine." Alexx worried.

"I am perfectly okay. It's nothing to worry about." Calleigh said and gave Alexx a small smile as she cleaned herself up.

"Then why are you in here throwing up?"

"Because I'm… um, I can't say yet. There is someone else who should know first." Calleigh said, "Alexx, it's nothing dangerous."

"Okay, I will let it slide for now." Alexx said.

Until lunch everything went smoothly for the whole team and Calleigh was in a better mood when Horatio asked if she wanted to join the others for lunch. As they all sat down at a small diner close to the lab, Calleigh felt new tears coming to the surface when she wanted to order a special salad and they didn't have any.

"Oh god, I can't deal with this. Not today." She said low.

"What's going on? The whole lab is acting like you're going to shoot them if they even speak to you." Ryan whispered in her ear.

"I'm fine, I just…" Calleigh sighed.

She was about to say more when the waiter returned and Calleigh ordered another meal. Ryan glanced at the rest of team and they all looked worried at Calleigh.

"Guys, I'm fine." Calleigh said and took a sip from her drink, "I'm just a little bit emotional right now."

Seeing the glare in Calleigh's eyes, they all backed off. After lunch Calleigh and Ryan got busy processing a crime scene and Calleigh had to excuse herself to the ladies room several times during the processing.

After the shift Ryan and Calleigh went home and had dinner with Riley. While Ryan gave Riley a bath, Calleigh put a little picture on the living room table and then decided to rest in the bedroom. She smiled as she heard Riley squeal of joy as Ryan spun her around in his arms.

"Momma?" Riley asked as she tiptoed to Calleigh's bedside.

"Hey angel."

Riley grinned and climbed down in the bed with her mother. Ryan came in to the room with the picture in his hands.

"You're pregnant?" He asked, tears in his eyes.

Calleigh nodded and grinned, "Twins girls."

"Really?"

"I checked today and I wanted to tell you by showing you the picture. This explains why I've been in such a bad mood the last three and a half months."

Ryan grinned and wiped a few tears away as he laid down next to his wife and daughter. Riley looked confused between her parents as they kissed deeply.

"Twins. Wow." Ryan chuckled, "14 weeks huh?"

"Yep, guess we have to clean out the second guess room and make a nursery." Calleigh grinned, "Riley how do you feel about having two little sisters?"

"Sista?"

"Yes, two sisters." Ryan grinned.

"Yay!" Riley exclaimed and looked at the picture.

She asked where the babies were and Ryan pointed at Calleigh's belly. Then he tried to explain to her that mommy's belly would get very big soon. When Riley yawned, Ryan put her to sleep in her own bed. Then he joined his wife again in their bed.

"Well, I guess now you have a reason to snap at everyone at work." Ryan grinned.

"Was I really so bad today?"

"I think Eric might be scarred for life after what you threatened to do to him." Ryan teased.

_**AN: Please review!**_


	4. Paul Learns A Lesson

Horatio and the team had been working on a homicide case for three days now and they still hadn't gotten any closer to finding the killer. Horatio was tired and pissed after sitting in a budget meeting with his boss. Everyone in the lab noticed how pissed Horatio was when he muttered incoherent words to himself and glared ahead of him as he walked towards his office. They knew that they should avoid him until he had calmed down.

IAB Srgt. Paul, however, did not know this. He though that an angry Horatio was fun and decided to bother him. Paul was in the break room and smirked when Horatio entered and went to the coffee machine.

"Rough morning Lt?" Paul asked, unable to keep the smirk off his face.

Horatio didn't turn to face Paul, but he sighed heavily and took a relaxing breath.

"You should know Paul, you're part of the reason I'm having a budget meeting and my boss calling me every hour to check how the case is going." Horatio growled.

Paul smirked wider. Paul had gone to the Chief and asked if all the money spent on the lab was worth it, considering that the team had an unsolved case and had reached a dead end. The Chief had ignored him at first, but when Paul had brought up other unsolved cases, even those that were ten years old, the Chief had become worried. Maybe he should have checked just how good the lab really was more often.

Horatio had managed to reassure the Chief that just because the team couldn't solve every case they got, didn't mean they were bad at their jobs. Sometimes the evidence to convict someone just wasn't there.

"Oh well, I just asked him a simple questions. I think you have way too big of a budget." Paul smirked, "You could save money by firing a few people."

"Paul…"

"Say, Eric for example. You're working so he doesn't have to anymore. Especially now that you have a child together." Paul said.

Horatio turned around and faced Paul. He walked towards him and glared at Paul.

"If you want to talk ever again, I suggest you keep quiet about my lab." Horatio warned.

"Or what?"

"Or I will cut your tongue off and feed it to my dogs." Horatio grinned.

"That's a threat!" Paul growled.

"Paul, I never threat people. I make promises. Sometimes good and sometimes bad. In your case a bad promise." Horatio smirked and left the break room.

Paul glared at the redhead and looked around the empty break room. He wasn't done yet with Horatio. Paul looked at the CD player on the counter and decided to play some music. Apparently one of Ryan's rock CDs was the only thing available. And it was perfect to use as a way to piss Horatio off.

Paul started to sing along to Poison by Alice Cooper and smirked as the lab techs glared at him. He kept on singing as the door opened and Horatio walked in again. Horatio turned off the CD.

"Paul, if you're bored you can bother somebody else." Horatio growled, "Bothering me today is not a very clever idea."

"Oh, I'm shaking in my space boots." Paul laughed.

Horatio made a move to grab Paul by the collar, but Paul was slightly faster and got away. He skipped down the hallway like a little girl and laughed. Horatio growled and was about to follow Paul, when he saw his cup of coffee on the table.

"Let's see what you think of Eric's Café Cubano." Horatio smirked and poured some of Eric's coffee in Paul's cup. Then Horatio put tape under the water faucet and left.

Paul came back to the break room three minutes later and frowned. He had expected Horatio to be waiting for him. He shrugged and sat down by the table.

"I knew he was a coward." Paul smirked and drank his coffee.

He regretted it the minute he swallowed it. Paul spat out as much as he could and ran to the faucet. He turned the water on to drink, but instead it just squirted all over his clothes.

"Ah!" Paul screamed and ran out of break room.

He bumped in to Cooper and Ryan, who decided to follow him. Paul ran to the men's room and drank as much water as he could from the faucets.

"Paul?" Cooper asked, "Are you alright?"

Paul had tears in his eyes and stuck his tongue out to show Ryan and Cooper, it was red. Cooper and Ryan burst out laughing and leaned on the wall for support. The water didn't seem to help and Paul left the men's room to find ice cream in the break room freezer. He saw Eric and Horatio eating the last ice cream and reached his arms out to them.

"Give me! Give me! Give me!" Paul begged.

"Oh go ahead." Horatio sighed and tossed the bucket of ice cream to Paul.

Paul started eating the little that was left, but it still wasn't enough.

"So Paul, have you learned your lesson?" Horatio asked.

"I will never tease you again." Paul nodded.

**-I-**

Poor Paul was still hurting by the end of the shift. He was standing outside the lab, eating his tenth ice cream that day. He got spooked when he felt a hand on his arm and turned around to face Alexx.

"I heard what happened. One would think that after working with Horatio for a few years you would never better than to piss him off." Alexx giggled, "How's the tongue?"

Paul stuck his tongue out for Alexx.

"It looks better." Alexx said, "You didn't burn it very bad. It's just that the pain stays for a while."

Paul nodded and continued eating his ice cream. He pulled himself together when the Chief walked up to him and Alexx.

"Paul, Dr. Woods. Everything alright?" The Chief asked.

"Perfect." Alexx smiled.

"Good. Paul you look tired, you need something to wake you up." The Chief said, "I brought you the best coffee in the world; Café Cubano!"

Paul looked at the cup in the Chief's hand and started whimpering, his pain increased by just looking at the hot steaming coffee.

"Paul?" The Chief asked, when Paul sat down on the ground and whined every time the cold ice cream came in to contact with his burning tongue.

**-I-**

Eric and Ryan were watching Paul whine and the Chief looking at him like he was from outer space.

"If H does that because Paul pissed him off, what does he do to you when you piss him off?" Ryan asked.

"I don't piss him off. And he loves me so even if I did, he would never give me coffee to burn my tongue with." Eric grinned, "At least Paul learned a valuable lesson today."

"Yeah, leave H alone when he's angry." Ryan grinned, "Should we take this opportunity to cover Paul's car in eggs?"

"I thought we agreed on newspapers."

"Newspapers with eggs on top." Ryan smirked, "He hasn't cleaned his car in six months, it's needs it. We're just helping him understand that."

"Yeah, let's go teach Paul another valuable lesson today." Eric smiled.

_**Please review!**_


	5. Not In The lab!

Calleigh knew she shouldn't drive a car, but she hated being home without Ryan when there was a storm coming. Riley was asleep in the backseat of the car as Calleigh parked outside the lab. She managed to get out of the car with her big twin belly and then gently shook Riley awake. Calleigh was three weeks away from her due date. She had back pain and a hard time sleeping at home.

"Come on angel, let's go see daddy and your uncles." Calleigh smiled as 2-year-old Riley took her mother's hand and walked with her to the elevator.

"Daddy woking?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, daddy's working, but he's going to have to go on a break for while." Calleigh said.

Once they stepped out of the elevator, mother and daughter watched as Valera, Jason and several other lab techs carried pizza boxes towards to the break room.

"Cal?" Valera asked, "What are you doing here? You know you're not allowed to drive."

"How do you know I was driving?" Calleigh asked and hugged her friend.

"Oh please Cal, I know you." Valera laughed, "Hey Riley, you come here with mommy to get away from the storm?"

"No, see daddy." Riley grinned.

Valera chuckled and nodded towards the break room. Inside the break room, everyone were yelling out what pizza they wanted. Because of the storm, no one was allowed to leave because of the danger of driving. It was already raining and it was only a matter of time before all hell broke loose.

"Cal?" Ryan exclaimed, "Honey, you should be home with our wild little girl."

Ryan picked Riley up and hugged her softly.

"Ryan, I can't stay at home without you when there's a storm." Calleigh smiled and gave her husband a kiss.

She noticed that several of the other kids where there as well. Caleb, Callum, Jan and Daiyu were there. As well as some of the other lab tech's children. Horatio was chasing them around and every time he caught one of them, he tickled them.

"Play daddy, play!" Riley exclaimed and squirmed out of her father's embrace.

Horatio was surprised to see Riley join the game and looked up to see Calleigh eating a slice of pizza.

"Oh kids, uncle Horatio is tired now." Horatio said and sat down on the couch.

The kids jumped up in his lap and pulled his arms.

"More please." A boy named Simon begged and looked at Horatio with pleading eyes.

"Alright, alright." Horatio laughed.

It wasn't long before more adults joined the game and it escalated in to taking place in the lab hallways.

"Sometimes I think you married a big baby." Frank teased Eric.

"I think your ex-wife did the same." Eric grinned.

Frank stuck his tongue out at him.

"Boys behave or I'll have to punish you." Alexx smirked.

"Punish us how?" Frank asked.

"Cuff you to my cold tables in the morgue." Alexx grinned, "Naked."

"Do you threaten your husband with the same treatment?" Ryan asked.

"No, I do worse to him." Alexx joked.

The door opened and a tired Horatio walked in and lay down on the couch. The kids continued to play with Cooper, Jason and Valera.

"Have you called to check up on Nat and Elliot?" Calleigh asked.

Natalia was still on maternity leave with young Elliot, who would be turning one in a few months.

"Yeah, Elliot is like me, sleeping heavily through the thunder." Frank smiled.

"Maybe he'll lose his hair when he gets older as well." Ryan teased.

"Look at it on the bright side, I never have to care about how my hair looks in the morning." Frank shrugged, "You on the other hand look like you just woke up no matter what you do."

"It's a sexy look."

"Yeah, for someone as old as my mother." Frank grinned widely.

"Calleigh thinks it's sexy." Ryan smirked.

"Well, I've said it before and I'll say it again; Calleigh has an odd taste sometimes." Frank laughed.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Daiyu screamed as she came running towards Eric and jumped up in his arms.

"What is it sweetheart?" Eric asked.

"Sky say boom!" Daiyu exclaimed.

Eric chuckled and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, "It's just the thunder sweetheart."

It turned out that Daiyu disliked the thunder very much, because she refused to leave her two fathers until the thunder stopped. The thunder lasted for five hours, until it was almost time for dinner.

"Is there anything in the fridge?" Horatio asked.

Everyone was getting hungry, and especially the children let it be known to their parents, by crying and asking for food.

"Chicken." Frank said, "And potatoes."

"Let's make dinner out of it." Horatio said, "We have an oven and kettle."

The men started making dinner and the women tried to keep the children entertained during the time it took to make it. Once the chicken and the potatoes were on the table, everyone dug in.

"This is nice. It's like a school trip, only for parents and their kids." Valera chuckled.

"I remember my first school trip." Eric said, "My classmates and I were around 12 and we were going camping for a night and enjoy mother nature. Our teachers were so afraid we would run away and get lost, so they put up a fence of ropes around a tiny area and said we couldn't go outside it. And at night we had to be in bed by eight and sleep until they woke us up."

"And let me guess, you did nothing like that?" Frank asked.

"Me and two friends decided to take our own trip at night and we were lost for four hours. Some police officers found us as they were doing a little night exercise." Eric smiled, "Our teachers were so mad at us."

"And your parents too I bet." Horatio grinned.

"Yeah, I was grounded for a month. But my dad secretly loved the way I had stood up against the teachers."

Everyone laughed and wondered why.

"My dad had evil teachers as a kid, so he enjoyed seeing them panic." Eric explained.

**-I-**

It was now seven in the evening and the storm didn't seem to pass anytime soon. The kids were sleeping or resting with their parents in the break room and Horatio's office. Daiyu was asleep in Eric's arms. Calleigh was in the ladies room with Valera and Valera was giving her a little neck massage.

"I hate storms." Calleigh sighed, "I want to go home."

"I agree."

Calleigh groaned in pain as Valera worked on her neck and both women suddenly stopped when Calleigh's pants got wet.

"Oh my god…"

"Your water just broke!" Valera exclaimed happily, "Oh my god! You could be having the babies tonight!"

"No, no, I do not have time for this right now. I can't give birth in the lab!" Calleigh said and started to panic slightly.

"Calleigh, if the babies decide to come there is nothing you can do about it." Valera said, "Was that a contraction?"

"Oh god, yes." Calleigh gasped.

Valera took Calleigh's arm and led her back to the break room. Ryan saw that Calleigh was in pain and went to her.

"Her water broke and she had a contraction." Valera smiled.

All the adults sat up straight and felt sympathy for Calleigh as she got another contraction.

"Alright, down to the morgue we go." Alexx said, taking charge.

"Alexx, I am not giving birth here! I want to give birth in a hospital." Calleigh argued.

"Honey, I have to check if you're dilated enough. The babies are obviously working on entering the world tonight." Alexx said with a firm tone.

Ryan and Valera followed Calleigh and Alexx down to the morgue. The rest of the group stayed and smiled thinking of the arrival of the twins girls.

"Mommy go?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, mommy have to let Aunt Alexx see if she's alright." Frank smiled.

Riley nodded and went back to rest in uncle Horatio's embrace.

Down in the morgue, Calleigh lay down on one of the tables and let Alexx examine her. Alexx looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?" Ryan and Calleigh asked.

"Baby girl, you are going to give birth today that's for sure. You're not completely dilated, but very close." Alexx smiled, "Guess it was a good idea you came to the lab today."

"Oh god, this is not how I imagined it." Calleigh said.

"It will be an interesting story to tell the kids when they get older." Valera grinned.

"Valera, tell me please, you gave birth to three kids, how was it?" Calleigh panted.

"The same as one baby I guess, well only a much longer birth." Valera said, "Cal, you will be fine."

Calleigh nodded and gasped as she got a contraction. Alexx and Valera went to get some blankets and a bucket of water to clean the babies with when they arrived. Ryan was slowly starting to panic.

"Jesus, I have check on Riley!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Ryan, if you leave I will shoot you later! Riley has a huge family in the break room to look after her. Right now, I need you here." Calleigh panted, "God, it hurts."

It took another hour, before Calleigh was fully dilated. Alexx was ready to grab the babies when they arrived and Valera was ready to clean them up. Ryan was sitting by Calleigh's side as she got ready to push.

"I can't, not now." Calleigh said and felt tears fall from her eyes.

Ryan gave her a soft kiss, "Yes you can."

"Calleigh honey, push when you get your next contraction. It's happening now, there is no changing that." Alexx said softly.

Calleigh nodded and screamed when she got a contraction. She pushed as hard she could and Ryan and Alexx encouraged her.

"Come on baby!" Ryan grinned.

Calleigh panted and Ryan gave her some water.

"Almost there sweetheart." Alexx smiled, "Almost there."

**-I-**

In the break room Riley was asking Frank questions about her baby sisters.

"Sista in mommy belly?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Me in mommy belly?"

"Yeah, before you were born." Frank smiled.

Riley then asked, or tried to ask, how the babies got inside the belly and how they would get out. Frank looked at his friends for some help.

"You have to handle this yourself." Horatio grinned.

"Well, mommy and daddy put your sisters in the belly and mommy will push them out." Frank said.

Riley nodded and then looked at Horatio and Eric.

"Dau in Atio's belly?" She asked.

Eric and Frank burst out laughing. Dau meant Daiyu and Atio meant Horatio.

"No, no, um, Daiyu's mommy had her in her belly." Horatio explained.

He was happy that Riley didn't ask where Daiyu's mother was, because it was a conversation neither Horatio nor Eric felt they could explain to a two year old.

**-I-**

"You're doing great honey, one more push!" Alexx encouraged.

"You said that last time!" Calleigh panted, "Here it comes!"

Calleigh cried out as she pushed her hardest, she let her head fall back against the bed and smiled as she heard her baby's cries.

"And here is the first little girl!" Alexx smiled and handed the baby to Valera.

Valera cried as she held the baby girl. She loved children. She gently cleaned her up and then held her.

"One more baby Calleigh, come on." Alexx smiled.

"You can do this, you're the strongest woman I know." Ryan whispered in her ear.

Calleigh panted and drank some water before preparing herself to push again. She screamed as she got another contraction.

"I can see the head, one more push!" Alexx said, "You can do it!"

Calleigh panted and closed her eyes for a moment. She was exhausted. Ryan gently caressed her cheek.

"Just one more, love." He smiled.

When Calleigh got a contraction again she pushed hard and groaned as she fell back against the table and the pillow.

"And here is baby girl number two." Alexx grinned as she cleaned her up.

Valera and Alexx weighed the babies on a small weighing machine. They also managed to take their height before placing one baby girl on Calleigh's chest and the other in Ryan's arm, both wrapped up in warm blankets.

"They are so beautiful." Calleigh smiled.

"Which one was baby girl number one?" Ryan asked.

"The one you're holding." Valera smiled, "Do you have any names?"

"Jenna Elisabeth Wolfe." Ryan smiled and looked down at his daughter.

"And Hayley Bethany Wolfe." Calleigh grinned, "This is just amazing!"

"Well, Jenna weighed 7 pounds and is 19.7 inches." Alexx said, "Hayley is slightly bigger, 20 inches and 7.3 pounds."

Before Riley was allowed to see her baby sisters, Calleigh had the chance to change in to more comfortable clothes. Valera was the one to go get the exited girl and she ran to her parents when she saw them. Calleigh was lying on a couch in Alexx's office and Ryan was sitting on a chair next to her.

"Wow!" Riley exclaimed and gently touched Hayley's cheek.

"This is Jenna and Hayley." Ryan smiled.

"Ins!"

"Yeah, exactly. They're twins." Ryan grinned.

Ryan and Calleigh smiled at each other and just admired the view of Riley gently caressing Jenna's head. They were so happy to have three children, it didn't matter that it was three girls.

"When you're ready, the rest of the family are waiting to meet the new arrivals." Valera smiled.

Calleigh and Ryan took a few more minutes alone with their children, before everyone else came down to say hello.

"Aw, they're adorable!" Eric smiled as he got to hold Jenna, "They look just the same."

Horatio was holding Hayley and she was protesting loudly.

"I thought you were good with kids." Frank teased.

Horatio handed Hayley to Frank and she only cried louder.

"I thought you were too." Horatio smirked.

Calleigh took Hayley back and the girl calmed down after a few minutes. Jenna was asleep the whole time that everyone visited. After a while they left to give the family of five some time alone.

"I'm so tired." Calleigh yawned.

Alexx had prepared two small beds for the twins, next to Calleigh. Ryan was going to sleep on a mattress on the floor. Just as they were about to sleep, two EMTs arrived.

"The storm finally left and they just got here." Alexx explained.

Alexx had called three hours earlier and notified the hospital and the EMTs that there was a woman and two new born babies in the lab. In half an hour, Calleigh and the babies had been moved from the morgue to the hospital and they were going to spend the night there. Ryan and Riley went home so Riley could sleep in her own bed, but they would be back early the next morning. The rest of the team also got home to their loved ones and everyone fell asleep with a smile.

"Goodnight my little ones." Calleigh whispered as she kissed her new born daughters goodnight.

_**Please review!**_


	6. A Birthday & Two Punishments

**AN: Sorry for not updating faster. I'll try to get better at updating this story. I have **_**at least**_** 7 more chapters to write. **

**-I-**

Horatio wasn't sure who had thought of the crazy idea to let him and Frank go sumo-wrestling against each other on Frank's birthday. Eric had told him that the whole team had come up with that idea, but Horatio had a feeling that it was just the girls. The whole team was excited by the idea of watching two grown men wear big suits that made them look like sumo-wrestlers. Frank was overjoyed at being able to tackle Horatio.

"I can't believe I agreed to this." Horatio sighed as he got out of the hummer with Eric.

Eric chuckled and gave Horatio a kiss on the cheek.

"It will be fun." He said.

Daiyu wasn't with them, instead she was with Eric's sister Maya for the day. Horatio and Eric walked inside the little sumo-arena and Horatio sighed heavily when he saw the rest of his team and some lab techs waiting for them.

"Frank is already changing in to the suit." Alexx grinned and gave a suit to Horatio, "Here is yours."

"We're ready to record this." Valera smirked and held up her video camera.

"And take a lot of photos." Ryan smirked and held up his digital camera.

"I am going to punish you guys for this." Horatio said as he grabbed the suit and headed to the changing rooms.

Inside he saw Frank trying to put on the suit and failing miserably.

"Don't you think it would be easier to put the suit on while standing up?" Horatio grinned.

Frank sat up on the floor and glared at the red head.

"It's not as easy as it looks." Frank said.

Horatio shrugged and changed in to sweat pants and a t-shirt. Then he tried to put on the suit and sure enough, Frank was right. It was hard getting the suit on and once it was on, it was hot and difficult to walk in.

"I'm starting to regret coming here." Frank said, "It's going to be fun tackling you, but I look like a whale."

"I look like a whale too." Horatio said, "Happy birthday Frank."

"Thanks, H."

The two men blushed deeply when they stepped on to the mat that they were going to fight on and their small audience of 15 people burst out laughing.

"You look like a baby with a small head!" Valera laughed and pointed at Frank.

Once they calmed down, the referee blew the whistle and the first fight was one. Frank tried to run and push Horatio backwards, instead he slipped and landed flat on his stomach. Horatio laughed and jumped on top of Frank. Luckily the suits were also made so that it didn't hurt if another person landed on you. Horatio rolled to the side and stood up. Frank also stood up and started to run after Horatio.

The two men ran in a circle, until Horatio turned around and got ready for impact. He fell backwards and thanked God he had a helmet on as his head hit the floor. Frank wasn't late to take advantage of the situation and started to roll Horatio of the mat.

"And we have a winner!" The referee chuckled.

All the boys had to do to win was to push each other out of the mat, or ring as some called it. Horatio stood up and couldn't help but to chuckle. He was beginning to think that it was fun to wrestle after all.

"Prepare for round two." The referee said.

"How many are there?" Horatio asked.

"Your friends wanted three rounds." The referee smiled and then blew the whistle.

Horatio pushed Frank backwards and then slapped his suit a couple of times. Frank managed to roll to the middle of the mat just as he was about to lose. Horatio jumped up on him, but Frank shook him off. The two men stood up and ran towards each other again and both fell back from the impact. As Frank tried to stand up he slipped and fell outside the mat.

"And you're out!" The referee said.

Horatio grinned and Frank muttered something incoherent as he stood up. As soon as the referee blew the whistle again, Frank bent down and tried to grab Horatio's legs. Horatio jumped out of the way and slapped Frank's helmet. Frank started chasing Horatio and when Horatio lost his balance and almost fell, Frank was there to give him a little push. Horatio landed with his upper body outside the ring and Frank rolled the rest of the body out too.

"Frank Tripp has won!" The referee chuckled.

The team cheered and came down to the mat to give him a happy birthday hug. Horatio also got a hug.

"Now change and take a shower, we're having dinner after this." Alexx smiled.

As the two men changed and showered, the team watched the video that Valera had recorded and the photos that Ryan had taken. When Frank and Horatio were done, they blindfolded Frank so he wouldn't see where they were going.

"So how was it to fight?" Eric asked Horatio in the car.

"Hard, but fun." Horatio smiled.

"I knew you would like it."

"Those suits were hot inside." Horatio said, "And hard to move in. I think as a punishment for this, I should force you all to walk around in them for a whole day."

"You're really going to punish us?" Eric chuckled.

"No, just you." Horatio winked.

Once they arrived at the restaurant, Horatio grinned. It was Frank's favorite. A luxurious place by the ocean. Frank was helped out of the car and then Alexx removed his blindfold.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed, "You got a table here?"

"Yeah, we booked it two months ago." Alexx smiled.

Inside the restaurant, Frank's daughters were waiting. They had arranged some of Frank's favorite music to be played. Frank smiled widely as he sat down with the people he considered family by a huge table and they sang for him.

"Thank you, I couldn't have asked for anything better." Frank grinned.

"You're a softie at heart aren't you?" Jason teased.

"I have my moments of softness." Frank smiled.

After dinner, everyone went home to their own place. Eric and Horatio picked up their daughter from Maya's and went home. When Horatio had read a bedtime story for Daiyu and kissed her goodnight he went to the living room and found Eric sitting by the computer, grinning like a fool.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Sending the video Valera recorded to my sisters." Eric grinned.

"What?!" Horatio exclaimed.

He tried to fight for the computer so Eric wouldn't have a chance to send it, but he was too late. Eric had e-mailed it already.

"I would expect Maya or Trish to call and laugh in an hour or so." Eric grinned.

"Well, you know how much I love to make them laugh." Horatio chuckled, "I haven't seen the video yet though."

Eric showed Horatio the video and the red head laughed so much that he had tears coming from his eyes.

"Now, I promised to punish you right?" Horatio grinned.

"Yes you did." Eric chuckled.

"Wait out here, while I fix some things in the bedroom." Horatio smirked and went to the bedroom. Eric waited by the computer and frowned as he got an e-mail from the Chief. His eyes widened as he read what is stood.

_I didn't know Dt. Tripp and Lt. Caine liked to wrestle. _

_I don't think this video was supposed to be sent to me, but I enjoyed it very much._

_You have a funny way of giving people birthday gifts I guess._

Eric gaped and then chuckled. He checked his outbox and sure enough, he had mistakenly mailed it to the Chief instead of Maya.

"How did I make that mistake?" Eric asked himself.

Luckily, the Chief was the kind of man that wouldn't mention this in the future and would keep it to himself.

"Better not tell H, though." Eric said to himself.

When Horatio called for him from the bedroom, Eric went inside to get "punished" by his husband.

**-I-**

It was Monday and everyone were back at work. Horatio couldn't understand why the Chief smirked at him whenever he saw him. At lunch he couldn't contain himself anymore and went to his boss to ask him.

"You really have no idea?" The Chief asked.

"No, sir."

The Chief showed Horatio the e-mail from Eric and Horatio blushed.

"Don't be too hard on Eric." The Chief smirked.

"I will be nice." Horatio said and left quickly.

He found Eric in the garage and as soon as Eric saw the look in Horatio's eyes, he knew he had talked to the Chief

"I thought mailed it to my sister." Eric explained, "I'm sorry."

"I will just have to punish you… again." Horatio smirked.

"Um, you think I deserve such an amazing punishment like yesterday?" Eric asked confused.

"Oh no, no. I will really punish you this time." Horatio smirked, "I will make you participate in a girl choir tomorrow evening."

Eric gasped.

"And I will record it." Horatio smirked and then gave his husband a kiss.

"H? You know I can't sing."

"So not being able to sing is what bothers you, not that you will be standing in the middle of a group of 8-year-old girls?" Horatio asked, "In front of their parents?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"Well, then if it's only the singing that bothers you. I guess karaoke is a better punishment. You're going to have to sing a song for the team." Horatio grinned, "Tonight."

Eric gasped and watched his boss and lover leave. He decided to see if he could manage to sing good by practicing some songs in the garage as he processed a car. He winced as he heard his voice.

"I really can't sing." He said.

_**Please review!**_


	7. The End

It was Christmas Eve. Daiyu was asleep with her head against Eric's chest. The day had been filled with games with her cousins and eating more food than she usually did. Horatio and Eric had been invited over to Eric's sister Maya's place for a Christmas dinner and family time. All of Eric's sisters had been there with their children, so it was no surprise that Daiyu had fallen asleep in the car on the way home. She had whimpered when Eric had put her in her crib and well, since it was Christmas, Eric and Horatio had decided that she could sleep in their bed between them.

"Can you believe how lucky we are?" Eric asked.

"Luckiest men in the world." Horatio grinned.

Everyone who knew Eric and Horatio knew that they were happier than people could imagine. There was no doubt in anybody's mind that they would stay together forever. People used to say that Daiyu was lucky to have such wonderful fathers, but Eric and Horatio always said it was the other way around; they were lucky to have such a wonderful daughter.

"Can you believe we soon get to meet Simon?" Eric smiled.

Simon was a five-months-old baby that child services wanted Eric and Horatio to adopt. They knew what good parents they were to Daiyu and that Simon would grow up with a big happy family if they adopted him. Just one day before child services had called and asked them if they were interested in a baby boy to adopt, Daiyu had asked for a little brother or sister.

"I can't wait. If we get to adopt him, Daiyu will be all over him." Horatio chuckled, "She will be the protective older sister."

"Yeah, she's only seen him from photos and she already adores him." Eric smiled.

Simon's father had passed away several months before he was born, the mother was unfortunately in jail after she had sold drugs and neglected her son after her husband had died. Poor woman was so traumatized that she couldn't even remember her son's name.

"How many kids can you imagine having?" Eric asked.

"Ten, a hundred, doesn't really matter. You?"

"Four or five." Eric said, "I really hope Daiyu or Simon don't grow up hating us because we're gay."

"I don't think they will. I know a lot of people worry that Daiyu and Simon don't have a mother, but Alexx, Cal, Valera, Nat… all the women we know are willing to be a mother-figure." Horatio said, "I don't think we have to worry about it."

"Yeah, you're right." Eric smiled and gave Horatio a kiss.

Eric and Horatio decided to go to sleep. It was already around midnight and their daughter would most likely wake them up early the next morning to open her Christmas gifts. Eric and Horatio didn't know it yet, but the next Christmas they would have two children to buy gifts too. One little girl and one little boy.

_**The End**_

**AN: I've decided to end this story because I've lost all my interest and inspiration for it. There might be a chance that I'll write a one-shot every now and then. But for now, it's the end of this journey with Eric and Horatio. **

**It probably won't be my last H/E story, but if/when I write a new story, it won't be a sequel to this. **

_**Thanks very much for reading and reviewing on this story!**_


End file.
